


My Cliche Life

by Wither_Rogue



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Flying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wither_Rogue/pseuds/Wither_Rogue
Summary: I like to daydream a lot and I find them cliche so was like "why not make a story out of it?". So yeah, the plot might be a little weird. Oh and I'm aware my grammar sucks, I'm still working in that. Any criticism would be appreciated, please don't hold back and be as descriptive as your possibly can.
Kudos: 2





	1. Damn it, My Tie

“Great, I messed up my tie again. This is the fourth time today, I swear I might as well  
get a clip-on one…”

Looking around I noticed there were fewer people in the office today. Maybe the boss finally  
decided to start handing out vacations. ‘Too bad I didn’t get one’. Fixing my tie I grabbed my  
coffee from the machine and went on my way to my cubicle. Good thing I got some sleep last  
night or going through a mountain of paperwork filled with orders and complaints about the  
generators they want to buy or how they haven't gotten one yet. Sighing I entered my space with  
an employee of the month plaque named ‘Daniel Smith’

“That’s me, working overtime and getting a useless sign as a reward.

‘Although the pay isn’t half bad, 40 dollars an hour is actually pretty good compared to most jobs  
you can get by with only a high school diploma. If only it was more entertaining though’. Pushing  
away my collective thoughts I quickly sat down, played my decade-old music, and got ready to  
slave away for the next 14 hours.

43 minutes later

Picking up the 53rd paper I got ready to look it over, review it, and then repeat but i gradually  
noticed a voice humming close to me. I turned to see Megan, my coworker, is the one humming along to All I Need - Slushii, a song I used to listen to a lot when I was a teenager. I smile at her curiously and she smiles back

“You know this song?”

“Well yeah, I heard it after it came out about a year after”

“Who would have known” Laughing nervously.

A few seconds passed by as we just stood still, enjoying the atmosphere. Suddenly with no direct thinking from my brain, which for once in my life i thank, i blurt out-

“Do you want to grab a coffee after work?” my heart races as i question what in the world i'm saying and why I’m saying it. 

“Uhm sure! How about the Starbucks down the street? I've been meaning to try it, just never had the time” my heart practically stopped from relief, then for a split second i wondered why i was relieved. 

“Alright I’ll see you there!”

‘What in the world just happened? Since when do I ask girls to hang out? Although i'm not necessarily complaining about it, heh…’ being a virgin for 27 years tends to make me question my social status relationship wise. I was never the most appealing person in the room or the most interesting. I was always a loner throughout my middle school and high school years so i never had many friends. Although i did have my make believe family who i still call and check on to this day. Thinking about my ‘Mom’ (Eva), “Papa’(Marcus), and Auntie(Jenny), I smiled in reminiscence. They were always bickering and goofing around. 

Getting my bearings, my goal to finish the work i had today renewed as i looked forward to today’s evening 

End of shift time skip 

As I walked through the lobby, I waved to our receptionist Toby who had recently been employed a month ago. Walking through the front door, I breathed a sigh of fresh air as I finally stopped inhaling the stale circulated office air. I looked around for Megan and spot her staring at the company's generic sign “Energy Efficient Errands”. Sidling up to her, I say out loud

“I wonder who got paid millions of dollars to come up with that name” in a joking manner”

“Lucky them, i barely get paid 300 thousand dollars annually filing thousands of paperwork”

Smiling, I take a look around at the Bodega Plaza where kids were playing ball across the street and prompted

“Shall we grab our coffee?”

“Sure”

“Would you like to take my car or walk?”

“Uh let’s walk, I could use the exercise.”

As we’re striding down the street, I take in my surroundings and observe a few things. An elderly couple with a boy who looks to be around 7, probably their grandchild. A guy who looks like a lumberjack in front of a furniture store that looks to be decaying. A bookstore next to us bustling with activity as I spot numerous fantasy and adventure.

As I glanced to the alley on our left I noticed an overfilled dumpster, a bed of newspaper and a creature who looked like something between a raven, and imp, and my third grade hamster. I look back to the sidewalk before I took a quick double take when I realized just exactly how bizarre the creature was. I turned to see it was gone but so was everyone else… I looked around and everything was colored gray.

And what wasn’t there before was the creature now directly in front of me, no bigger than a grown pug. We stared at each other before it went off with a goal seemingly in mind. It turned around as if beckoning me, and lost as i was, my brain decided that no matter how bizarre the situation was, following this thing seemed like a good idea. It led past a couple blocks where I noticed there was practically no one around. The world was like an alternate universe with no life, although it did seem like the kind of place I could get used to, being the introvert I was. 

Suddenly the creature stopped at a building that looked like my apartment complex. I glanced at my deformed guide and stared back, like it was waiting for me to lead the way. Seeing as i had no other visible alternative option, I entered the building and climbed the 2 flights of stairs to my abode. I noticed that color was gradually seeping into the walls as I got closer to my place. When i was standing right in front of it, it was as if nothing had ever happened. But I could feel something ominous on the other side 

Taking a shaky breath, I open my door to what looked like a hellish forest from Narnia. The ground as well as the grass was ashy gray and the trees looked like they had been dying for longer than they should be. The forest ground seemed to be void of living creatures, or from the looks of it, unliving creatures. Then my guide walked past me on a worn out path, as if someone had used it a thousand times. Seeing as I had gotten this far, I trudged through the now noticeably soggy dirt. As we progressed through the forest, I questioned what was happening and why to me. I used to love and dream anything fantasy but when i became an adult reality set in and i forgot all the little adventures I hoped I got to experience. Riding a dragon, slaying a mythical beast, becoming famous in some fairy tale land, Occasionally falling in love with beautiful demon women ,*cough* Succubus *cough*. All in all, I hated my life and I had wished for something more, to be somewhere else and to be someone important, interesting. ’s why as I approached a hooded figure in what seemed to be an open workshop with their back turned to me, I wasn’t really afraid. After years of living a meaningless life and something like this happens? Don’t tell me you wouldn't be the same if you were in my position. 

As I got closer, I could hear the hooded figure mumbling things to himself. 

“Six-leaved clovers and three hairs from a Woozy’s tail, where the hell did I put that bottled laughter from a newborn child?”

Slight confusion overcame me as I heard the last part. ‘You can bottle laughter?’. Shaking my head to center my focus, I step forward to address myself just as I stepped on a dry leaf drawing the loudest crunchiest sound I've heard a leaf make. My heart started racing as the figure turned around to reveal pitch black features, as if a body didn’t exist inside the coat to begin with. From body language, i could tell it was trembling with disguised excitement.

“Looks like our guest finally arrived! I was in the middle of a concoction but that could wait!” It said deviously, like he had goals in plan that might not meet my agreement. 

“Who are you?”

“Oh that doesn’t matter, what does matter is what i can do for you”

“And what is that exactly?”

“Why give you wings of course!”

“What is this, a Red Bull ad?”

Shaking his head, the hooded figure went to what looked like something between a dresser and a tree knot and pulled out a vial in the shape of a saber tooth. Inside it looked like someone turned the night sky into liquid, and it quivered like it wasn’t supposed to be in the vial. The figure turned to me and if it had a face, it probably would be grinning at me with a crazed malice.

“You see, I'm the type of guy who likes to watch others. And I've noticed your rather adventurous mind has been confined to the monotone existence of a human being. I’m here to release you from that confine”

“And what’s in it for you?”

Most people tend to offer valuable gifts or promises with the expectation of a favor, and I wasn’t about to owe a favor to someone who looked like they played children the way serial killers played with their victims.

“I’m an interdimensional being handing out unfathomable gifts. What could I possibly need you for?”

“Fair point. So how does this work?”

“Simple. You drink this points to the galaxy beverage then you imagine yourself in a different form”

“I thought you said it would give me wings”

This whole thing was starting way more suspicious

“I meant that metaphorically genius. Now do you want to go out on your adventurous dreams or go back to your lame mundane life?”

Now you probably think I’d ponder this, make a list of pros and cons, and wonder how this could affect my life for better or worse. Nope lol. An opportunity like this is like finding 5 leaf clovers and, no way I was passing it up now. 

“Alright hand it over”

“Atta boy, now remember if you imagine something that’s going to screw your existence up, I am not responsible”

“Alright”

I took the vial from his hands and took a massive swig, downing its contents in one gulp. Then suddenly everything was dark. I somehow knew that I was just pitch white energy in the shape of my body inside this massive space that was my mind. I quickly took up my image of myself with raven wings because I had no doubt what I wanted. And then the strangest thing happened.

Everything went dark.


	2. My Back Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here's the second chapter. I'm so unproductive its actually a joke but I managed to do it. Do enjoy :D
> 
> Ps: I forgot to mention this is also a incest story hehe

I woke up in my bed all cozied, which I absolutely do not remember. My first thought was that creep touched me in ways he shouldn’t have but then the biggest shock came to my nervous system as my back started having insane spasms. I shot up out of fear turned around only to see the beautiful magenta colored raven wings fused to my back, It was so mythical I almost didn’t believe they were real. Then they flapped like a wounded bat, and I was suddenly flung from my bed into the ceiling.

Then into my nightstand. Then into my bathroom. Then into my TV(which, thankfully, didn't break because I spent a lot on it and watching hentai on there in 4K is quite nice). My panicked brain was trying to send messages to my appendages to stop their rampage and it seemingly worked. I dropped onto my carpet with a meaty thud as my wings tucked themselves. A minute or a day went by as I tried to catch my breath, just laying there. Sure that my wings wouldn’t go buck crazy again I got up and went to stand in front of the full length mirror by the door. With my pale skin looking like it had a tan, unshaven beard and masculine mustache, I looked like the dollar store version of that character Joseph from the game Free Fire.

Running my hand through my greasy hair, the reality of the situation sunk in. What had happened before I fell unconscious actually happened, and I had actual wings. I wondered how I was going to put clothes on but then my wings expanded and tucked differently, morphing into a blue t-shirt and gray jacket, one of my favorite outfits surprisingly. I tried to change them back, and it worked, reversing the processing and becoming my beautiful raven wings once more.

‘Well holy shit. Who would have thought’

Feeling the sudden surge to try them out i quickly put on a pair of jeans, went outside and locking my door behind me, took off in the direction of the emergency stairs that led to the roof. My building was in a quiet neighborhood between the Cricket store and a parking lot. I gazed at the pond across the street and briefly wondered if this was the smartest idea. Then my wings flapped once more and all my worried dissipated right then and there. I used to have a fear of heights but right now, I wanted nothing more than to jump. And I did.

One moment I was standing on the rooftop, the next I was soaring over the plaza across my work building. The wind on my face was nothing compared to the bliss of freedom I was feeling right now. A few meters ahead of me I saw a flock of raven beating their wings frantically but when I passed by them, they seemed to calm down. And then I heard a voice.

“Daddy!”

It startled me so much I almost took a nosedive into the asphalt a 100 feet below me. I twisted and turned searching for the source of the sound but then a chorus of them surged from all around me.

“Daddy! Daddy! Feed us!”

I finally grasped that it was the ravens themselves calling out to me. They swarmed me like flies on moldy cheese, not giving me a chance to discern wing from claw. There was a big enough gap between them that I noticed I was gliding over the Homer forest on the east side of town. Not caring how I got there, I spotted a grove of trees closely knit together and went in for a landing. The ravens, thinking I’m their father or something like that, all crowded on the ground around me croaking for attention. The bellow of voices raging around aggravated me so much I raised my voice

“Would you all shut up?!”

They quieted down as a noticeably nervous atmosphere came over them. Gulping, I took a deep breath and addressed the flock around me

“Could someone please tell me why you think I'm your daddy?”

The bird who looked to be the oldest one of the bunch hopped forward and spoke up.

“Because you smell like our daddy!’

Seems the fact I had raven wings, and they were given to me, I guess magically, I gave off the scent of an alpha, even though I wasn’t an actual bird. Smiling at the thought that this gift was more than what it seemed, I took a look around at what you could call my flock and realized the significance of this ability that was seemingly insignificant to what most people would consider life changing. Controlling certain people and creatures were one thing but an entire species? Well I’m no politician, but it seems like this could be really fun.

“Alright then, I'm your daddy, now as your daddy id like for you all to return what you would usually do. You're all grown up and more than capable of taking care of yourselves and proud for that”

And with that happy note, my flock flew off chattering something about worms and migrating, and I watched them with a grin. My smartwatch beeped an alarm, scaring me a little since I forgot I even had one there. I took a look and swiped before I realized I was late for meeting my sister who was coming to live with me since our parents struggling with bills. Then I remembered I had the gift of flight and a smug filled smile occupied my face as I flapped thunderously and took off into the sky. Then I realized that had been the third alarm, and I was half an hour late.

Man Tif was going to kill me.

I landed in my backyard, which could do with some taking care of, and retracted my wings as they shrank and disappeared into the small of my back. Quite convenient because i was actually worried about how I was going to use the bathroom. I opened the sliding door and closed it behind me, looking around in case my sister was hanging out in the living room but she wasn’t. I wasn’t worried about her being locked out because she had a key to the place, mainly due to the fact she seemed to be obsessed with coming here. Well only this time she’d actually be living here until their parents managed to work things out.

She had been in my life for so long I almost forgot the fact she was adopted. Her real parents were verbally  
abusive up until the age of 7 then they died from a 2 ton semi truck going 80 on a highway while the driver was on 6 cans of beer. Since she had no relatives she was put up for adoption. I had met her a couple of months after on the playground where we immediately got close to each other. I was born an only child so seeing her sad and alone gave me brotherly instincts I never would even assume I had in me. Without even thinking sensibly i walked up to my mother asking her to make Tif my sister. She looked at me like I’d just inhaled a canister of fuel like soda. She then glanced at Tif and saw her dirtied torn up clothing and look of pity settled over eyes. 

“Honey, where's your mother?”

Instead of giving a reply, she quietly pointed towards the van outside the fence marked ‘Dayside Orphanage Center DOC’. 

“Oh i see, Well where’s the adult who took you here”

She then pointed to a woman sitting on a bench to our left. She looked to be in her 30’s, had a bob style haircut, those styled miniskirts you see on teachers, a blazer, and floral printed sandals. The lady looked worn out from probably taking care of numerous kids day and night. My mother then grabbed her purse and proceeded.to make her way to the caretaker. 

“Hello Mrs. Smith, is this your child?”

“Oh no I’m her guardian, she’s in an orphanage”

“If that’s the case, would it be alright if I adopted her?”

“Well if you came to the orphanage to sign the papers, that would be alright”

“Alright, thank you, Miss…?”

”Ms. Walter. I look forward to meeting you!”

“You too!”

Meanwhile, I stood there during the whole ordeal while Tif held onto my side like I was her lifeline. Only then did I realize she was doing this and glimpsed down to see her smiling, really smiling, for the first time in the entire day I met her. Her infectious smile bringing out my own as Ms. Walter coaxed her from my side like a cat in water. As she was led away she looked back and the split second our eyes met she looked like she was really truly happy. Then my own mother led me back to her Honda Civic, and we drove back and proceeded to tell dad about what happened. He actually really happy, something about mom being infertile and me finally having a sibling, things I wouldn’t really understand until later on. Fast-forward to now where our entire family was happy with the way things were. At least that’s what I thought until I was ambushed from behind.

“Got you!”

Pulling the assailant off my back in a flurry of auburn hair, it turned out to be just Tif.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that”

“It’s your fault for being late, I was about to call mom!”

Even though she was pouting the entire time, I could tell she was actually quite happy to see me. Her lips tightly-knit together in annoyance didn’t quite reach her eyes which conveyed immense happiness. Then I briefly wondered why her face was in a different direction before I remembered she was still on the ground. I went to her side, and picking her up bridal style, took her to the living room that was actually clean for a guy in his 20s who’s living alone. I dropped her on the couch then plopped on the arm chair to the side, taking in the comfort as Tif sat up and watched me. I guess I forgot to mention she was actually Asian while my family was born in Florida. Despite that, people genuinely thought we were related by blood, which made Tif beam with elation when anyone mentioned it. She was wearing these red designer shorts that stopped just above her knee and a black sweatshirt with bold white words that spelled ‘pain’. She was what people would call emo, but she could be quite the chipper when she wanted to be. Her orange and black eyes (She had heterochromia, a rare trait in people where they differently colored eyes, something I always thought was beautiful) stared at me, like they were trying to peer into my soul.

Clearing my throat nervously, I looked around and noticed their was no suitcase.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“In your room of course”

“Why in my room?”

“That’s where I’m gonna sleep, duh”

While I loved my little sister, the idea of being in a room with a teenager in the middle of puberty didn’t exactly sit well with me. Not wanting to press it any further, I made a quick decision.

“Alright, I’ll sleep on the couch then”

“NO!”

The sudden outburst took me by surprise as the look of happiness on her face was replaced by this intense anger. We weren’t very far from each other to begin with, so she played that to her advantage as she rose from the couch, half walked half sprinted towards me, and sat on my lap with her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her heated breath on my neck as her chest went up and down rapidly. I craned my head to take a look at her face and saw her peering up at me with these sad puppy eyes. As lame as it sounds, At this moment, she looked more beautiful than anything I could imagine. Hot shame crept up to my face as I realized I was thinking about my little sister in a way you don’t think about your little sister. Waving away the devious temptations threatening to take hold, I cleared my throat again as I tried to distract myself a little by looking around the place. Not looking Tif in the eyes I took my hand and rested it on her head, petting her the way you’d pet a small cat.

“Alright you Gremlin, I won’t sleep on the couch. Why does it bother you though?”

“I just, um, didn’t want to see you have to leave your own room because of me...”

I was touched and disturbed at the same time. Touched because she really cared about me and disturbed all her moving around in my lap was getting me in an aroused state. Pushing her off I quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen while simultaneously speaking to Tif.

“Are you hungry Tif?”

She held a finger to her chin and looked up, as if in thought, and looked rather cute doing it.

“Can you make shrimp pasta? I’m kinda craving that right now.”

“Alrighty than’

An hour later because no way in hell I'm making a cooking scene

After grabbing the shrimp pasta since there Tif’s favorite, we sat in front of the TV and I switched it on to this weird action movie about a guy turned traitor on his organization or something like that, satellite TV tends to have uninteresting content, so I don’t really watch it often. Glancing to my right I watched as Tif grabbed a shrimp and popped the tail in her mouth, sucking out it’s inside and watched the way her cheeks softened up and how succulent her lips looked-

And my empty plate suddenly looks filthy, maybe i should wash It.


	3. Thank god I'm not shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with this chapter since I dont wanna rush it and make something crappy but I'll try to finish it to the best of my abilities in hopes that it's good. Also, this is where the smut starts :)

It’s already been a week since my sister came over and life was good. Tif’s school wasn’t that far away from where I lived, so I usually flew her behind the school and dropped her off there. I should probably mention she found out about my wings literally the day after she came here. I was casually minding my own business trying to pee as she barged in like our mother was chasing her. This was understandable since while she had a kind heart, she was very strict and made no exceptions, whether it was me or her. Anyway, back to my situation, she had this demeanor of fear like she was in danger of something.

“Daniel, help! The toasters on fire and I couldn't find the fire extinguisher, What do I… do...”

Now I should probably mention I’m a picky person. Usually, when I'm in the toilet I'll take my pants, shorts, undergarments, whatever I have on, completely off for the sake of my comfort. And you guessed, I had nothing on at this exact moment. I also happened to be aroused (Totally not because of my little sister mind you! It just sometimes happens…) so for a few seconds she stared at my meaty shaft while she subtly licked her lips. She made to move thighs together, but then she remembered why she was here, to begin with, and slammed the door with her face as red as the velvet towel next to the door.

“‘I’ll throw some water on it to keep it from spreading, so hurry up and help me!”

As I heard her footsteps stomp their way toward the kitchen I finished up my business, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the closet, and ran to the kitchen to get a handle on the situation. There I saw the entire kitchen top on fire with my sister attempting to keep it at bay by throwing water from a bowl she was slowly filling up. With my red weapon at the ready, I pulled the pin and let loose its contents onto the flames licking at the towels and threatening to reduce the surrounding area to a burnt chef’s nightmare. After getting rid of the flames, I grabbed the cleaning materials from the closet near the front door and did my best to remove the ash. Tif for her part evaluated what was salvageable and what wasn’t, an intense but forlorn look present the entire time. After a couple of minutes immersed in our tasks, Tif squeaked out a heartfelt apology. 

“Daniel, I’m sorry, I was distracted from the TV and forgot the toast, but I didn’t think it would catch fire in just 10 minutes!”

There were tears in her eyes threatening to spill, and she looked afraid like I’d punish as our mom would. Taking 2 steps toward her, she flinched as I wrapped my arms around her. After a moment she rested her head on my chest and melted into my hug. Rubbing her head like the scared kitten she was, I spoke to her soothingly. 

“Your the most precious thing to me in the whole world, I wouldn’t hurt intentionally Tif, you know that right?”

Sniffing hard, she lifted her head and looked at me with these big watery eyes. At first, I saw the bratty little sister who saw me as her big teddy bear that she owned for her entire life we've been family. The next she was this cute teenager who happened to be in a black and blue skirt that was well above her knees and a red tank top, in which I noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her B cups poking through as her nipples hardened, probably because my issue from the bathroom still hadn’t been taken care of. Staring at her budding chest, despite never growing even at her age unlike her rump that most of the growth seemed to be redirected to. 

In the process of ogling my little sister’s ass, I failed to notice her eyes closed and lips slightly puckered as made to kiss. Now, this is supposed to be the part where I question my morals and debate with myself on whether this is the right or wrong to be doing at this moment, correct? Nah, all I know is that I’m horny and my very attractive sister is making the first move.

Our lips mashed together as our tongues fought for dominance. Meanwhile, my hands roamed and searched her body, feeling every inch of her body, from my left hand groping her chest to my right hand kneading her ass. We kept this up for who knows how long, breathing each other's air, inhaling each other's saliva, feeling each other's body. She would let out little mewls with almost every passing second, her eyes full of lust as she stared at me.

Unable to hold it in anymore, I knelt and wrapped my arms around her waist, effectively picking her up and carrying her to my room(or our room since she yoinked the right spot out from under me). Closing the door behind me, or slamming if you will, I gently laid Tif down on the center of the bed, and she basked in the sunlight from the open window to my right, she looked no different than an angel with her pale skin tinged red and her normally auburn hair shining. The only thing missing was the vulnerable smile, what replaced it was a cocky one as she stared at the bulge in my shorts, and I wasn't wearing any underwear. Joining her on the bed, I latched onto her perky nipples while groping the other one with my hand. She grabbed onto my skull, her nails painfully digging into my skull, but I ignored it, focusing on my task. Slathering her breast in saliva, I moved on to the right one as my other hand creeped down to her center, ghost touches on her skin that caused her to wriggle and moan

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me where I might have granmer mistakes


End file.
